degrassipathershighfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrDegrassi/DPH Season 1 Episode 5
There are a bunch of cheerleaders in the gym with Marisol standing infront of them. Jenna is watching them through the glass window with a sad look on her face. "Since I am now Vice President I am giving up my gead powersquad spot." Marisol says. She sees that Jenna is watching them with a sad look and brings her in the room. "Let go of me homewrecker." Jenna says "I am ignoring that comment. Jenna I am giving you my spot as head of the powersquad as an apology." Marisol replies. "Wow thanks Marisol, thats really nice of you and I am happy to take the spot." Jenna replies. Marisol walks out of the room and waves at them. "Okay girls I'm gonna change into my old outfit and you can work on some streches." -Tori and Tristan are walking up the degrassi steps together holding hands. "We need to make our mark at Degrassi Tris." Tori says "Yes we do maybe we could start a club." Tristan says. "Thats a good idea. How about a debate team because we live for arguing." Tori says with a little laugh. "That's a great idea." Tristan says. Bianca overhears their conversation and laughs. "Good luck with that. Principal Simpson has a huge pole up his ass and barely allows clubs. Definately not for niners."Bianca walks away laughing. Principal Simpson is behind them without them knowing he heard there whole conversation. Tori and Tristan walk to class. -"Okay girls that was a great warmp-up and we should be ready for next week's game." Jenna says. "Sorry I'm late. Can I still try out for the squad?" Kelly says. All the other girl start to whisper about Kelly as they leave the room. "Well....I have to be in class in about 5 minutes so lets see what you got."Jenna says. Kelly sets her stuff down. She does a lot of crazy flips and cartwheels that look like something from the cartoon Kim Possible. After she is done she does the splits and is breathing heavily. "You so made it" Jenna says. Kelly gives Jenna a highfive. "What grade are you in?" Jenna asked. "Tenth. I just transfered." Kelly replies -You see Tori and Tristan sitting in Simpson's office. "I don't know if I should allow this." Simpson says "Why not it is totally safe." Tristan says. "Plus some of the other kids think you are a little uptight and this might be a chance to prove them wrong." Tori says "Like who?" Principal Simpson asked. "Anyway........Can we have our debate team?" Tristan asked. "Okay you can have your debate team but you need to have 8 other members by the end of the week." Principal Simpson says. " Okay we can do that." Tori says. Tristan and Tori leave his office with a smile. They walk into Ms Oh's class together and type up cool flyers. They printed them in different bright colors to hang around the school. -It goes to Jenna in class talking to Adam and Alli in class when they are interupted by an anouncement from Katie and Marisol. "Hello fellow students. I am Katie your Degrassi student body president and if you have any ideas feel free to put them in the red suggestion box in the office." Katie says. "Beacause this is your school too so we would love to hear your ideas to raise money." Marisol says. Jenna walks up to Katie and Marisol after class "Hey I was thinking we could have a big 11/11/11 party." Jenna says. "Thats a good idea but how would weraise the money for it?" Katie replies. "We make another powersquad calender." Jenna says with a hopeful smile on her face. "Hell yes." Marisol says "Yea that sounds great." Katie says. "Do you think she could borrow a camera from photo club?" Marisol says. -Tori and Tristan are handing out flyers for their club. "Hey Bianca."Tristan says. "What" Bianca replies. "Do you want to be in our debate club?" Tristan says with a smurky look on his face. "What the hell?....He approved your little club" Bianca says after she takes a flyer. "Yes he approved it." Tori says "So what was that about niners about not being able to start a club you were saying." Tori says with her hand around her ear. "Okay........ I'm joining." Bianca says. Tristan and Tori highfive each other. -Jenna is in the gym excersizing with the other members of the powersquad when Zig and a couple other guys walk in. Niether Zig or Jenna are in their school uniform. "Hey this is a pwersquad workout only." Jenna says to Zig with a flirty smile. "Last time I checked anyone can work out in the gym. Unless you would rather us just watch you through the window." Zig says with a smile. -After his workout Zig takes a shower then meets up with Maya and Chase. Tori comes up to Maya, Zig, and Chase. "Do you guys want to join our debate club?" Tori asked "No I'm good." Maya says with a laugh. "Maybe you are scared" Tori says with a smile. "Bitch please" Maya says. Tori pushes Maya. "What did you call me?" Tori replies. Maya breaks Tori's tiara and says "I called you a bitch". Tori drops her flyers and starts punching Maya while Maya does the same to her. You see pieces of both of thier hair on the floor. "Yea Maya kick her ass." Zig says. Tristan slaps Zig and Zig starts punching him repeatedly. The screen cuts to black. Category:Blog posts